Make Me Forget
by BabyDragon365
Summary: Jade finds a broken Tori on her doorstep. Something bad happened to her..All Tori wants to do is forget...Can Jade help erase her memory? Please Read and Review. Rated M for dancing beneath the sheets.


Hey guys! This was another Omegle RP I just had to share :) Just like last time I was Tori! I feel like it's only fair because my name **REALLY IS** Victoria! XD

If some of you guys are confuse by the format it is because this fic was made with another person. **I do not own Victorious!**

* * *

Jade: Tori? What are you doing here? Whats wrong?

Tori: I-I need to talk to you about something...

Jade: *I nod and let you in* what? Whats wrong? *I ask softly*

Tori: *I walk in, but don't sit down.* Jade...I was attacked... *I brush the hair from my face to show you the bruises.*

Jade: *my eyes go wide and my fists clench* who...who did this *I growl* I'm gonna kill them...*I mutter under my breath* are you okay?

Tori: *I start crying.* It was Ryder...He's still mad that I made him fail the project...He said he had to teach me a lesson. *I can barely hear my own voice..*

Jade: *my whole body tenses up and I walk over to you and hold you* That bastard...what did he do? *I murmur*

Tori: I can't tell you... *But the look on your face tells me you already know.*

Jade: *just then there's a knock at the door, its Ryder* "Open up bitch, I know shes in there!" *I get up and yank open the door* Fuck you! *I clock him in the face and he falls onto the ground, I start kicking him* I'm gonna teach you a fucking lesson you dumb shit *I yell kicking him harder, I hear a crack and he screams out in pain* If you ever touch Tori again I'll break every fucking bone in your body *I scream picking him up and punching him 'til my knuckles are bleeding* "f-fuck you" No Fuck you! *I slam him into the wall*

Tori: *You answer the door, and I see Ryder. Suddenly I can't breath. I start backing up until I reach the wall and slide down. I curl in to a ball, as tightly as my aching body will allow, and try to imagine myself somewhere else. I hear yelling and screaming, and I all I can think is 'not you too.' I don't want you to get hurt too... I start rocking slowly, and say your name repeatedly, like a mantra, to calm myself.* Jade...Jade...Jade...

Jade: *I put him in a arm lock until I hear it break, he whimpers* "s-stop, I won't ever touch her again" You better fucking not ass hole! *I give him one last kick hearing another crack* Oh and if you tell anyone that I did this too you, It'll be worse next time! *I scream* you tell whoever you're going to that you fell *I kick him again and pick him up, throwing him on to the sidewalk* Tell anyone and I'll kill you! "o-okay, I won't I promise!" *he runs off bloody and scared and I feel the blood dripping off my knuckles, I turn around* Tori?...*I ask gently*

Tori: *I can't stop shaking. I don't even look up when you call my name. Images of everything he did to me keep running through my mind.*

Jade: *I run over to you and hold you tight* shhh shhh shhhh Its okay, I'm here...he won't ever touch you again *I murmur*

Tori: *The tears are pouring down my cheeks and I bury my face in your shoulder. I don't stop crying for a long time. When I finally do pull away, I calmer.* Thank you... *I look down at your collar, which I've soaked.* I think I ruined your shirt...

Jade: *I chuckle* Its okay, love *I murmur as I feel the blood still running down my fingers* shit...*I look at them*

Tori: *I take your hand and wipe it on my shirt. It's already dirty and ripped.* There...all clean... *I look up at you for a moment and then throw my arms around you, pulling you close.*

Jade: *I hold you back* do you want to go see a doctor or...*I murmur softly*

Tori: No...I don't want anyone to find out...I just want things to go back to normal... *But can I go back to normal? Will I be the same girl after this? Will you?* I just want to forget...but I can't... *I whisper it, thinking you won't hear.*

Jade: *I hold you tighter and place a gentle kiss on your forehead* shhhhh Tori...It'll be okay...

Tori: *I pull myself away, angry.* Will it really? He took something from me that I will never get back! He made me feel disgusting and worthless! I am disgusting and worthless...I'm nothing...

Jade: *I sigh and hold you tighter* no, you aren't. your amazing...

Jade: You're not disgusting and worthless and you sure as hell aren't nothing

Tori: *I relax a little.* I just want to forget...make me forget Jade...Make the pain go away...

Jade: *I sigh and hold you giving you a soft kiss on the cheek* what do you want me to do? *I murmur*

Tori: Make me think of you...only you...until it pushes Him out of my thoughts forever...make me see you in my mind instead of him... *I lean into you , wrapping my arms around your waist ever tighter.*

Jade: *I lean in and gently give you a soft kiss*

Tori: *Your lips are so soft..and your touch is gentle...nothing like his. I kiss you back with as much enthusiasm as I can muster, not wanting to let go. I shouldn't feel this good...not after what happened, but I do. I always feel safe when your're close to me...*

Jade: *I gently wrap my arms around your waist*

Tori: *I pull my lips from yours to catch my breath.* Don't let me go...

Jade: *I smile and murmur* never *I gently pick you up and carry you to my room*

Tori: *I lay my head on your shoulder, and try to slow my racing heart. This is what I want...and I know it will be okay...I trust you...*

Jade: *I smile softly* I won't ever hurt you

Tori: I know...*I feel a small smile form, and it's because of you.*

Jade: *I kiss you softly and hold you closer to me*

Tori: *I kiss back, slowly. Your arms are like a cast on a broken bone, holding me together so I can heal. My tongue brushes against your lips, asking permission to be let in.*

Jade: *I let you in, chuckling a bit when you do*

Jade: you sure you want this? *I murmur against your lips*

Tori: Yes...*I press my lips back to yours and the way I kiss you...it's like my life depends on it. Maybe it does...who knows..All I know is...I've never wanted anything more...*

Jade: *I flip you over so that your on your back, and I kiss you passionately* your wish is my command *I murmur against your lips*

Tori: *It's like an open flame is being held under my body...I want this...I NEED this...I need you.*

Jade: *I start to kiss and nip your neck, I make my way down to your pulse point, gently biting it*

Tori: Jade... *My hands grip your arms, keeping you from pulling away.* Please...

Jade: Relax love I won't go anywhere *I murmur against your neck* what do you need love?

Tori: You...I need you...to touch me... *I need you more than anything.*

Jade:*I smirk softly and start to slowly run my hands up and down your sides* like this? *I murmur nipping and sucking your neck and collar bone*

Tori: G-god...Jade... *I can hardly speak* More...

Jade: *I grin and slip my hands under your shirt, gently running them up and down your stomach before tugging your shirt off and kissing your stomach*

Tori: *My stomach clenches at your touch, and I feel the cool air as you remove my shirt. I take my hands from your arms and place them on your hips.* Jade...

Jade: *I grin harder and kiss you, gently rubbing your stomach*

Tori: *My lips move with yours for a moment, but I pull away and look in your eyes.* I love you... *That's the first time I ever said those words to you...*

Jade: *I smile gently at you, fighting the building tears, and murmur* I love you too

Tori: *I run my nails down your sides, before kissing you again.*

Jade: *I grin and take off your bra, admiring you for a second before taking one of your nipples in my mouth, messaging the other*

Tori: *It feels so good...* Mmmm

Jade: *I switch off and starts sucking the other one*

Tori: *I slide my hands under your shirt, rubbing your back. I tighten my hold on you and pull you closer.*

Jade: *I kiss and suck at your neck again smirking into it and murmuring* where do you want me

Tori: Down there...I want you to touch me... *I blush a bit at my words.*

Jade: *I chuckle and gently pull off your jeans, placing a kiss before your underwear and tugging them off too*

Tori: *My body tenses some when you take off my underwear.*

Jade: *I feel your body tense and kiss you softly*

Tori: *I relax under your kiss. I know you won't hurt me.*

Jade: *I slowly slip a finger inside you, kissing you*

Tori: *I feel you inside me, but I'm not afraid. I can't be afraid of someone I love.* Jade...please...

Jade: more? *I ask gently*

Tori: Please... *It's all I can get out, before pressing my lips back to yours.*

Jade: *I add a second finger and speed up a little*

Tori: *My body is writhing under yours. I start breathing harder. Just a little more...* Jade...damn it...I'm so close...

Jade: *I grin and kiss your neck, adding another finger and speeding up my thrusts*

Jade: Cum for me Tori *I murmur*

You: F-fuck! Jade! *I scream your name so loud it hurts me throat. I don't want this feeling to stop.*

Jade: *I kiss you gently as helping you ride it out* feel better?

Tori: God yes... *I look in your eyes.* I love you Jade...Thank you... *I hug you tightly and kiss you, fighting the growing tears.*

Jade: *I hug you tightly* I love you too Tori, your welcome

Tori: I never want to let you go...

Jade: ... * I take a deep breath, to prepare myself.* Tori?

Tori: *I lift my head to look at you.* Yeah, Jade?

Jade: W-will you be my girlfriend? *Christ...I sound so sappy..*

Tori: *My heart swell.* Yes Jade! There's nothing I want more! *I pull you tightly to me.*

Jade: *I don't say anything. I just bury my face in you hair. I feel your tears drip on my neck, but I don't complain. My own tears are pouring down my cheeks.* **_Thank you..._**

* * *

So? What did you guys think? Please Review in the wonderful box down there! :) **- BabyDragon365**


End file.
